User talk:EragonandWarriors9678
Welcome to the Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Hi, welcome to Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cats up for adoption page. Do you love to role-play? Then this is the Wiki for you! Check out our 4 main Clans: SummerClan, WinterClan, AutumnClan, and SpringClan! We also have The Wind Chasers, a very special group of cats, and of course, Loners. You can also check out our newest Clan based on "The Hunger Games" series, HungerClan. If you want to join a quest, you can check out the Quests & Journeys page for quest opportunities! Like loners and rogues? Check out Loners & Rogues! ---- Check out our two projects: Project:Charart - Where we make art for our characters! Project:Characters - Where we improve our character's articles! ---- Need help with something? Then contact our admins: Founder, Bureaucrat Autumnrose is the founder of this wiki. Bureaucrat Rainlegs is the 2nd in command of this wiki, and is our newest bureaucrat. Administrator Rowanflight is an active member of this wiki, and is the Leader of PC and deputy of PCA Administrator Rainfacestar is also a very active member of this wiki. She is a Senior Warrior of both Projects. Administrator Silverflower is our newest admin, a loyal deputy of Project Characters, and an awesome contributor. ---- Before you get started, we suggest you read our rules! Have fun! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rainlegs (Talk) 02:29, August 4, 2012 You're Featherstorm? Aren't you blocked? Feathershy I'm a rollback! 8DDD 10:35, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Stay PLEASE STAY! I beg of you to STAY with the wiki P.W.E.A.S.E <3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 Feathershy I'm a rollback! 8DDD 11:52, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: you will have to ask Silverwhisker, shes the one incharrge of the wiki XD Stormstar 2015 (talk) 17:57, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Ohai Welcome back! 8D Rainbow Flight I love you Scott forever♥ 19:16, August 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: ThanksXD You can post it on Stormclaws page under Life image, which ill create right now, ill see it when you post it, Thank you XDXDXXDXDXD for finding it XD Stormstar Bramblestar Forever! XD 02:05, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok! Thats perfect XD Stormstar Bramblestar Forever! XD 20:32, August 8, 2012 (UTC) 28 more minutes 23:00, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes, Jade and Willow are mates. Its not a bother though <3 User:Ravenfang User Talk: Ravenfang 00:37, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Here he is! Leggy Fowl Aurum Est Potestas 23:56, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Your Recent Behavior... Heya, Firnen. Your recent behavior has been brought to my attention, and I'd like to say that personal attacks aren't appreciated, nor will they be tolerated here. Insulting other religions (like your 'Jews. I didn't ask for attitude. >.>' comment) and people has landed you a three-month ban. If you choose to come back, you'll be welcomed, but until then, I hope you straighten out your behavior. Regards, --Leggy Fowl Aurum Est Potestas 16:58, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey I've unblocked you. We need to start over. ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 23:13, October 12, 2012 (UTC) GET YOUR SEXY ASS BACK HERE! ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 20:57, November 18, 2012 (UTC)